World could be changed with just one burst of light
by PumpkinPie1926
Summary: The Les Mis characters enjoy their new life in heaven. But what will happen to Enjorlas now that there's no need to think about revolution? The answer is this: Enjolras finally meets his match in the heaven. And how will his other friends, especially Grantaire react to this? Some E/R shipping. AU fic and multi-shots. Basically all the characters who died comes out :)


**WARNING: This fic is humourous and includes exaggeration, so many characters may be 'out of character'. This is an AU fic. So if you don't like things listed above, I advise you to not read this fic :)**

"It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!"

They finished singing, and Enjolras sighed in relief. Nobody has gone off pitch, he was sure Courfeyrac went off pitch a couple of times in the last take, and nobody has fallen off the barricade in which they were standing on. Unfortunately, Bossuet had lost his balance and fell down the barricade more than once, and Enjolras catched poor Bossuet looking down at the ground far beneath him in a worried look.

To be honest, he was afraid of heights too. Standing on this barricade for hours had made him slightly sick and cold sweats burst on his forehead. He felt dizzy.

They waved at the sky gayly, smiling. And it was over. Enjolras heard Grantaire say "Bye byeeee!" cheerfully next to him.

"Oh, my arms are tired! Do you know how heavy this damn flag is!?" Bahorel threw away the flag into the air, "I am NEVER holding that thing again!"

The revolutionary flag, which he liked very much, dropped onto Bossuet. The cloth of the flag engulfed Bossuet's body immediately.

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" Bossuet shrieked. And he waved his hands in the air, desperate to grab hold onto something to keep him steady high up on the barricade.

"What is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss!" Bossuet shrieked like a mad man.

Just before Bossuet was about to trip and fall off the barricade, Feuilly took hold of his arm, and took off the flag for him.

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Heyyy, Enjyyy. I totally luuuved the way you sang in that last song," a seductive, but raspy voice came from behind him.

Enjolras restrained his urge to swear. He was not in the mood of talking with /this guy./ He was tired, and he wanted to go to sleep. His throat hurt too, because of too much singing. He was tempted to swear, but he was not stupid.

Sighing, he slowly turned around. Obviously, it was Grantaire. He was currently coughing to gain his usual voice. He too, had a funny voice from too much singing.

"It sucks. Why can't we drink alcohol on this rubbish barricade!" he crossed his arms.

Enjolras glared at him. Alcohol was definitely not the most important thing to think about in his list. And thus, he was going to ignore this Grantaire's comment.

"Everyone! Everyone! You have to get off this barricade! Standing at such a high place is harmful to you! Polluted air up here can make your lung shrink! Hey, everyone-, listen... DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! IT MEANS YOU CAN SUFFOCATE AND DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" somewhere beyond the barricade, he heard Jolly shout over the conversations panickily.

Next to him, Feuilly waved his fan he has decorated at Jolly in an attempt to calm him down. But obviously, it did not work.

Or he heard Jehan talking to himself dreamily, "Above the barricade, we stand; fallling, singing, and waving under the beautiful sky; Bossuet's head engulfed by the noble French Revolution; Bahorel throwing the rose petals into the air, which falls upon Bossuet and I..."

Enjolras resisted his urge to scream. Please, for Apollo's sake, is there anyone normal in this crazy partyhouse?

"Enjolras, let's get off this barricade. There's no need for us to stay on this thing anymore."

Enjolras whipped around. It was Combeferre. Finally! Someone who doesn't have an insane brain!

"Combeferre!" Enjolras beamed at him in relief.

They climbed off the barricade of the chaos, and walked off into the streets that looked so similar to Paris he knew.

"Monsieu Enjolras!" a voice called after him, and he turned around.

It was the girl he saw on the barricade. The girl who died for Marius, and sang about little flowers in his arms.

"Oh, hello Panini! It's nice to see you here," Enjolras beamed at her.

Panini gave an awkward laugh, "It's actually, Eponine, or 'ponine. Which ever's fine."

Oh. He was never really good at names. And it seemed that he had not improved even after dead.

"So I see you all died in the end, too."

"Yes. I fell off the window from the second floor of the Cafe Musain. It was,... er... nice."

He wanted to slap his face. Of course it wasn't nice to die.

"Have you seen Gavroche yet?" Combeferre next to him attempted to change the subject. Thank god.

"Yes, actually. I took a glimpse of him when we were singing. I'm off to see him now."

They nodded and bid farewell to her. 'ponine ran into the direction of the barricade.

"Enjolras. I don't understand. You are such an amazing speech-maker out in the public. But when it comes to woman, you are terrible!" Combeferre explained.

"I don't need to be skilled at talking to mademoiselles," Enjolras crossed his arms, and humphed.

Combeferre opened and closed his mouth a several times, but decided that it was better not to say anything further. He was afraid Enjolras might get mad.

Apollo had many faces, but he had a most peculiar tendency when he became boiling mad. He rarely got boiling mad to an extent of steam rising from his body. And nobody saw him that mad, except him, Combeferre. He had seen it once. Just once. And it was one of the most memorable times in his life.

He will start _clapping his hands._ Not an ordinary, calm and elegant clapping, but aggressive. Very aggressive. So aggressive, that he will start stamping his feet as well. His face red and vapour rising from his face. He also had a tendency to put air into his cheeks and the space between the front upper teeth and upper lip, thus made him look like an exact copy of a monkey.

Worse, Enjolras would go up to random strangers and talk to them about revolutuons heatedly. Apollo's fire burned in his eyes, which scared many people. He would go up to anyone, literally anyone, even deaf people, or even babies.

The time when Combeferre saw him get boiling mad, Apollo first became sullen by putting air into his mouth. This came from his usual habit of putting air into his mouth whenever there was a problem. But when he was mad, he always put so much air, that he looked more like a frog or a monkey. Heat raised up inside him, and so his face turned red. He started off by clapping, quietly at first, but in the end it echoed through the entire street. He then tapping his feet with his boots, which turned into stamping.

Combeferre, back then, worried that Enjolras had really gone insane for so much rage. Swinging his arms and legs high up in the air to stamp and clap while his face turned red from the heat, as he held the air inside his mouth, breathing heavily, made him look unapproachable. Indeed. Combeferre was taken by shock when Enjolras approached a baby held in a woman's arms. Still stamping his feet and swinging his arms, talking to the baby about revolution and how we must change the world.

Obviously, the baby cried.

Combeferre had to apologise to every people in the street for Enjolras' behaviour.

What was worse, was that Enjolras did not remember what he did during his monkey dance. He completely had no memory concerning about it. In other words, Enjolras was a different person when he was very very mad.

Combeferre observed Enjolras walking next to him. He did not know whether the lights were playing tricks on him, but it seemed his face glowed in red. Fearfully, Combeferre walked through the streets with Enjolras by his side for the rest of the day. Constantly worried that, Enjolras' anger might explode in a second.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! I'm sorry I've been away from fanfiction for a while (tests and all,...) but I was able to write some few short fics, so here you go :) This will be several-shots and humourous. Hope you liked it and reviews are highly appreciated! :) This story's setting is heaven, but I mean no disrespect towards specific religions and just because of this fic, it does not mean I prefer or believe in a certain religion- just for fun!


End file.
